Lendas de Caim
by dabriahorran28
Summary: O que um amor é capaz de sobreviver? Uma profecia, uma rixa de sangue, tradições. Elielton e Laura vêm suas vidas mudarem com a chegada dos irmãos Albanchês a cidade, talvez apenas três irmãos voltando a sua cidade natal ou aqueles que trariam a destruição de suas vidas.


\- Sinceramente, Laura é sério que você me chamou para treinar e me da esses tapinhas? - falo após as tentativas de alguns chutes que ela havia me dado

\- Elielton você é muito mais alto que eu, como irei chutar seu rosto? - ela exaspera

\- se não pode me dar um chute decente volte para suas aulas de boas maneiras - lhe dou as costas e saio andando, porém, sinto um pé se chocar contra as minhas costas.

Meu corpo se choca ao chão e de imediato me viro para ela, que sorri vitoriosa.

Mas em um movimento rápido a jogo no chão com uma rasteira, mas ao cair ela cai em cima de mim, apenas piorando a dor em minhas costas.

\- Nem pra cair você não presta - gozo com ela

\- cala a boca idiota - ela xinga.

Ao tentar se levantar seguro sua cintura a mantendo em cima de mim.

Tiro uma de minhas mãos de sua cintura e coloco o cabelo que lhe caia sobre o rosto detrás da orelha deixando a visão de seus olhos azuis quase cinzas, sua boca rosada, delicada e tão convidativa à vista.

Se existe no mundo uma garota linda como ela? Tenha certeza, simplesmente é impossível.

\- Elielton em que você está pensando - ela me acorda dos meus devaneios

\- em como seria te beijar - disse, descarregando de uma vez só, o sentimento e desejo que se conflitava dentro de mim desde que começamos as aulas.

\- não diga bobagens - ela cora levemente

\- é a mais pura verdade.

\- então porque não tenta ver como é?

Eu só podia esta ficando louco, ela não podia ter dito aquilo.

\- posso então provar de seus lábios?

Ela nada responde e faz a última coisa que eu esperava. Em um movimento calmo e tranquilo ela aproxima seus lábios dos meus e deposita um pequeno selinho que não dura por muito tempo, pois ela logo se afasta, mas eu queria mais que um simples e curto selinho então volto a aproximar meus lábios dos dela iniciando agora um beijo calmo todo o mundo poderia acabar nesse segundo, mas infelizmente nosso momento não durou muito pois vozes se aproximavam.

Eu logo me pus de pé e a ajudei a se levantar ela correu até o piano se sentou e começou a tocar notas baixas.

Porque disso tudo? Bom, sou pago para ensina-la tocar piano e não a lutar, mas Laura colocou na cabeça que queria lutar igual minha irmã eu não tive outra escolha.

Eu corrigia as notas erradas que ela tocará naquele meio tempo, quando sua mãe entrou na grande sala de música, decorada apenas com um piano de cauda, de cor vinho e uma mesa pequena com um sofá preto a sua volta.

\- então como vão as aulas? - Flávia perguntou com sua voz esganiçada.

-bem, ela não é tão ruim quanto quando nos começamos. - expliquei pela milésima vez a mesma coisa que sempre falava e ela achava ser algo novo, mas a verdade é que ela não se importa se a filha estava realmente aprendendo, na verdade, nunca se importava com nada.

Um tempo depois ela sai da sala nos deixando sozinhos novamente, Laura para de tocar e se vira pra mim

Você tem coisas a me explicar - ela exige.

\- e você notas a aprender ou perderei meu valioso trabalho

\- você não precisa desse trabalho

\- sim preciso se quiser passar tempo a mais com você.

Sorrio ao ver ela corar até ficar carmesim das bochechas a raiz do cabelo.

\- mas você pode passar o tempo que quiser comigo

\- Laura Albuquerque está me dispensando?

Ela se levanta e caminha até mim ficando a centímetros de meu corpo.

\- claro que não, eu adoro nossas aulas, eu apenas estou falando que poderíamos passar mais tempo juntos de outra forma.

\- qual por exemplo? - eu digo

\- poderia me chamar pra jantar

\- Laura jantamos juntos uma vez por semana.

\- mas eu digo apenas nos dois

\- Você sabe muito bem que não sou muito disso - respiro fundo vendo esperança em seus olhos - além do mais é muito pouco tempo.

Ela olha em seu relógio e vê que meu horário chegou ao fim

\- então me leve a biblioteca preciso de livros novos

Ela se afasta e sai da sala, pego minhas coisas e a sigo, ela entra em seu quarto, sigo em direção pra sala de estar. Me sento. Cerca de dez minutos de espera e ela desce. Vou até a porta abrindo-a para que ela passe e a seguimos rumo a biblioteca que fica um tanto quando longe de sua casa.

\- Laura você sabe que está tarde e que se voltarmos de lá a noite vai ficar ruim, aquela trilha não tem iluminação nenhuma e ainda tem o casarão que sei que morre de medo

\- Elielton, por favor, eu não tenho medo e também sei que agora os donos voltaram a cidade.

Paro e a olho

\- os donos não estão mortos? - pergunto assustado.

\- é eu também pensei que sim, mas parece que encontraram os filhos ou netos não me lembro bem e chegaram hoje a cidade

Volto a andar com ela, agora ao meu lado, após alguns minutos de caminhada saímos da avenida e entramos em uma estrada de chão a biblioteca é meio afastada da cidade pois o Max que é dono de lá é meio paranóico mas o fato de ser em um lugar tão longe da cidade sempre mantém qualquer pessoa que tenha juízo longe dali depois das cinco da tarde pois é apenas mata e uma pequena trilha no meio da mesma e no caminho da biblioteca se encontra o famoso casarão dos Albanches, eles fundaram a cidade onde moramos no sul da Romênia, e desde que meus tataravós chegaram aqui nunca se ouviu falar de mais nenhum dos donos, dizem que o homem que aqui morava era possuído por um demônio e em uma noite de chuva forte ele matou a esposa e os três filhos e tomou o sangue deles logo depois se matou, minha avó dizia que a cidade toda ouviu os gritos que eram produzidos na casa.

Ao chegar perto do casarão podia se ver luzes e vozes, Laura se aproximou de mim e continuamos a andando, ao chegar na frente da casa Laura para de imediato, acompanho seu gesto, e a olho.

-oque houve?

\- vamos dar as boas vindas - ela pede, com uma feição um tanto enigmática.

\- não, já está ficando tarde e o Max logo fechará e do jeito que você é vai acabar colocando a culpa em mim.

\- por favor - ela insiste, ainda com uma expressão estranha no rosto, enquanto encara o casarão.

\- não - respondo, a puxando de volta para o caminho.

Laura, simplesmente se solta da minha mão, sai andando em direção ao casarão. Mesmo sendo contrariado, bufo, e a acompanho. Sou proibido de entrar ali e ela sabe muito bem mas mesmo entra, e sou obrigado a segui-la portão adentro.

Paramos em frente a porta e ficamos durante um tempo olhando até que ela deu três toques na porta, passaram minutos, e eu já estava ficando inpaciênte com Laura, só que alguém abre, revelando um cara alto de no máximo uns 24 anos, cabelos loiros que caíam em cima de seus ombros, olhos verdes penetrantes pálido como os meus, mas ele tinha algo frio que eu não sabia explicar mas sentia que devia manter distância, mas ele não olhava pra Laura e sim pra mim, e aquilo me incomodava muito além do que eu podia sentir na vida até aquele momento.

\- boa tarde - Laura chamou a atenção dele - sou Laura Albuquerque e ele é o Elielton Gaspirion, nos estávamos indo a biblioteca e decidimos passar para dar as boas vindas - ela deu seu melhor sorriso, podia jurar que não ela ali, pela forma que seu semblante estava diferente.

\- olá! eu sou James Albanches, a sua disposição Mademoiselle - ele pega a mão dela e beija.

Devo confessar que ver ele toca-la me irrita, porém mantenho uma expressão neutra.

\- você se mudou sozinho? - ela percebe e toca do que disse e acrescenta - é uma casa grande e afastada da cidade

\- eu entendo, mas não moro sozinho, na verdade moro com meu irmão, Henrique, mas ele não se encontra no momento foi a tal biblioteca, ele fica meio paranóico sem livros.

\- sei bem como é isso - Laura diz - bom nos vamos lá antes que fique tarde, foi um prazer conhecer você James.

\- o prazer foi todo meu Laura e Elielton - ele parece pensar um pouco - será que se importam se eu lhes acompanhar até a biblioteca?

Sim, Juro que queria gritar que seria o maior incômodo que já senti na vida.

\- claro que não, eu e o Elielton iríamos adorar.

\- fale por você - resmungo tão baixo que meus labios mal se movem

O tal de James fecha a porta e começa a caminhar ao lado de Laura e eu logo os acompanho, eu estou sentindo algo ruim, não pode ser chamado de ciúmes pois há algo dentro de mim que grita para manter a mim e a Laura longe desse cara.

Caminho atrás dos dois mas atento a conversa animada que se desenvolve entre eles.

\- então Laura você tem quantos anos?

\- eu tenho 17 e você

\- quase 880 - ele sorri

\- estou falando sério - ela insiste, e ri em seguida.

\- tenho 23, e o Elielton ali?

\- ah ele faz 19 no próximo fim de semana

\- vocês namoram?

\- não, apenas somos amigos de infância. Meu pai e o dele são sócios a muitos anos, acho que bem antes dele nascer.

\- entendo, vocês fariam um casal bonito e ele parece gostar e cuidar de você

\- sim ele é perfeito - ela me olha de relance e sorri acho que ela pensa que eu não escutei mas escutei e muito bem.

Continuamos a caminhar até ver a silhueta de um homem Igualmente alto como James, ele se vestia todo de preto e só consegui realmente ver pois a luz do sol mesmo que fraca o iluminava dando uma imagem assustadora a qualquer um mas em mim causava repulsa e estranhamento.

James chamou pelo tal Henrique que continuava a andar então imaginei que eles estaria usando fones de ouvido então andamos um pouco mais rápido pra o acompanhar e assim que conseguimos o James tocou o ombro do irmão que se virou pronto pra lhe derrubar. Pela postura que ele assumira eu tinha certeza que ele lutava, pernas abertas ombros e peito afastados e ereto, eu podia jurar que sua postura era idêntica a do meu pai mas permaneci quieto enquanto James começou a falar.

\- calma aí irmãozinho estamos de boa - James diz e Henrique endireita sua postura voltando ao normal.

\- me desculpe é que eu não esperava encontrar ninguém nessa trilha a essa hora - ele se desculpou passando a mão pelo cabelo puxando o mesmo pra trás.

\- tudo bem, esses são Elielton Gaspiron e Laura Albuquerque - James nos apresenta e o tal do Henrique faz a mesma coisa que o irmão fez antes fica me observando.

Voltamos a caminhar mas dessa vez vou ao lado da Laura, por todo o caminho Laura e James vão conversando animadamente, esse Henrique não é muito de falar porque por todo o caminho ele permanece em silêncio e eu acho melhor assim.

Assim que chegamos a biblioteca ainda está aberta, empurro a porta e deixo que a Laura entre primeiro entro e solto a porta, James a segura e entra com o irmão, sigo Laura até o balcão, a biblioteca era uma casa grande e com um ar bem assustador se você não soubesse que é uma biblioteca podia se dizer que era um outro casarão, as portas era largas e altas com desenhos estranhos, era alta e continha duas torres por dentro era bem diferente do lado de fora pois não parecia que ia cair aos pedacos era bem cuidada com suas milhares de estantes de livros igualmente espaçadas. Max - ela chama - Max - ela torna a chamar um pouco mais alto.

\- pare de gritaria menina, isso é uma biblioteca - ele a adverte e aparece de trás de algumas pilhas de livros. Ele me olha e acena com a cabeça e Retribuo o gesto.

\- Max, você já está sabendo que os donos do casarão voltaram? - sorrio da forma animada que ela fala.

\- está ficando louca, os donos daquilo morreram a muito tempo.

\- eu não teria tanta certeza Sr. Sanches - James fala como se conhecesse o Max, o sarcasmo é notório no tom dele.

Max fica pálido e parece assustado oque é muito estranho já que o Max é o tipo de pessoa que coloca medo em você

\- saíam logo, já estou fechando - ele logo se afasta deixando um James sorridente perto de nós.

\- bom eu vou buscar meu livro - Laura disse parecendo que não tinha entendido muito bem oque tinha acabado de acontecer.

\- eu vou… - antes que eu termine de falar Henrique me interrompe.

\- eu vou com a Laura e você vá com meu irmão - Henrique disse calmo e sereno.

Sinto James segurar meus ombros me fazendo olhar pra ele, por um breve segundo vejo os olhos dele se tornarem vermelhos sangue e um formigamento correr todo meu corpo e apenas concordo.


End file.
